Talk:Avengers AU/@comment-204.185.137.124-20160513150811
This is gonna get a little long-winded and full of head-cannon, cause this set-up is one that took me awhile to get right. But, there are still some holes (because I still haven't seen some of the movies, among other reasons) and I would love to hear what ideas all of you have, and I'd love to hear what you think of my idea. Im just putting this out there for other people to use and enjoy, and to inspire other peoples headcannons and fanfics. Okay, here we go. I put Anna in the role of Captain America. The orgin story is basicly unchanged, with Elsa (still her older sister) as a Bucky/platonicPeggy. Elsa becomes the Winter Soldier. Kristoff is Falcon, and I had an idea about Falcons wingman who he said died in CA:WS; Kristoffs wingman was his best friend (I dont have a particular character in mind for him), and after Kristoff came home but his wingman didn't, Kristoff adopted his friends pet dog Sven. Valka is in the role of Howard Stark, and Stoic is one of Anna's and Elsa's superior officers in the Army. They get married and have three children together: fraternal twins Jack and Harden (or whatever 'H' name you want to give him), who is nicknamed Hiccup by his brother(you can come up with your own story for that), and then later their younger daughter Emma. After the tragic death of their parents, the two brothers take charge of the company, Jack being the companies CEO and speaking at most of the press conferences (untill the nerdy stuff needed to be said), and Hiccup being the behind-the-scenes genius. Now, here's where things get very head cannon-y. The power/character set-up for these guys is Jack as Iron Man, Hiccup/Toothless as the Hulk, and Emma (or Katherine, or whatever you call her. My name for her is Emma, but in the credits of ROTG she's only called Jack Frost's sister) as a platonic/sibling Pepper Pots. But I've switched the Hulk and Iron Man origin stories. Hiccup is demonstrating a missile, or perhaps an experamental energy source in... an area around Scandinavia (or where ever you would find a Night Fury) when he is attacked and kidnaped by terrorists. He sufferes a head injury, but his life is saved by a fellow prisoner (I dont have any particular character in mind for this, so you can pick), who has to implant electrodes in Hiccups brain to combat brain damage. Or something sciencey like that. They soon discover that these electrodes give Hiccup a psycic link with another fellow prisoner through electrical frequencies (Think Gert and Old Lace from the Runaways comics). This other prisoner is a supposedly mythical dragon that their captors call the Night Fury. (I'm taking some creative license and saying that Toothless and other dragons have evolved bullet proof skin). Hiccup and the other captive build an armour shell that would alow them to ride on Toothless out of the compound without getting filled with lead, but then the other captive gets killed, Hiccup gets mad, and his anger affects Toothless. Toothless goes on a 'destroy everything in sight' spree, and the feed back from the neural implants makes it very difficult for Hiccup to stop him. Eventually though, Hiccup gets Toothless under control, and they fly away, but Toothless gets shot down, his tailfin gets torn off, and they have to walk to civilization. Jack gets his powers when he and Emma are helping Hiccup to test a new power source he's developing. I haven't seen the Incredible Hulk movie, but I think Bruce Banner is iradiated and becomes the Hulk while saving someone, right? So whatever happens in that movie happens to Jack as he saves Emma, turns his hair white, and gives him freaky, uncontrolable powers that he teaches himself to channel through a staff he has Hiccup carve for him in his shop (Jack designed it and was very proud of it, but Hiccup thinks it looks "gaudy and ridiculous'). Emma shows a high aptitude for buisnessy-stuff at a young age, so when Jack goes through his "Iron Man 2" phase, Hiccup makes her the CEO of the company, since Hiccup has no interest in leaving his workshop behind for a desk job. She is put in mortal peril a lot. War Machine is Col. E. Aster Bunnymund, cause reasons. Merida and Flynn are partners working for S.H.I.E.L.D. (or it's equivilent, if you've come up with something else) as Hawkeye and the Black Widower? I can't think of a better name for Flynn, but I think Black Widower just sounds dumb. I would love some suggestions on that. But, for these two I've switched around the powers and origin stories again. So, Merida has Hawkeyes bow, but Widows backstory, and Flynn has Widows skill set and Hawkeyes backstory. And Rapunzel is his wife (favorite scene in AoU was when we met Hawkeyes family). However, I've gotten a little creative with who does what. Merida takes Widows role in most of the movies, but Flynn takes the role in CA:WS. Now, about the shippings: this sets it up nicely for a Merricup story, but I don't really ship Merricup. I personally ship Hiccstrid and Jarida, which I have found ways to work those into my crossover universe, (like making Astrid the one who does the Lullaby to calm Toothless down) but like I said, I'm putting this out here for other people to use, so while I will be including a list of my prefered ships and how they work into this, you can work your own ships in. Astrid is Thor. Because reasons. I haven't seen any of the Thor movies, so I'm kinda taking a shot in the dark. This is mostly because Thor: Ragnarok is supposed to be a sort of buddy road trip with Thor and Hulk, and since I ship Hiccstrid... you see where this is going, right? Hiro and Tadashi are Scarlet Warlock (working name) and Quicksilver. And, I'm thinking of Baymax as the Vision, but having the J.A.R.V.I.S. program start out as M.A.N.N.Y. (The Man in the Moon). Villians: Loki: Daggur or Vigo Thanos: Pitch Red Skull is giving me trouble. Hans does make sense, but I prefer the idea of him being Rumlow, or as he's known now, Crossbones. And thats all I've got. Shippings: Hiccstrid Jarida Kristanna Eugunzel And thats all folks!